stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Jack (5/14/6804)
Jack's Return; Hot women, Vampires, and A Very Nice (but slightly scorched) Hat: *Theo and Ray wake up early to return "Jack" the sentient dagger to his owner Lady Esmerelda Ravinoff in the Noble Quarter. *On the way over Ray passes through the Low Market and hands Thad the Bard some letters to mail and Theo stops by the High Market to acquire his previously commissioned Behir tipped spear. **In an attempt to learn more about the Ravinoff family Theo and Ray stop by the Golden Unicorn Inn, owned and operated by THICC Beth and headquarters to the Smug...I mean SUNbringers. ***Theo learns that Lady Ravinoff has grown quite ill in the last few years while Ray entertains himself antagonizing Dante Darkshadow. **#Dante sulks at the table and carves a rather rudimentary skull. **#Ray sits down and smiles at Dante without saying a word then proceeds to minor illusion a small smiley face next to the carved skull on the table. **#He then asks Dante for a hug and, as expected, Dante refuses. Both wanting a hug and to antagonize Dante more Ray casts Friends and asks for a hug once more. Unable to convince Dante even with the help of magic Ray and Theo go on their way. **#As Ray leaves the Golden Unicorn he informs THICC Beth of the vandalism occurring at the table as Dante continues to carve skulls into it. Sounds can be heard of T.B. scolding Dante for his actions, implying this has not been a new habit of the Edgeking. *Ray and Theo pass by the Arcanum and see statues of the famous mages who founded the institution...basically any mage who has a spell named after them...kinda vain if you ask Ray. *Theo and Ray are granted entrance to the Nobles Quarter by posing as a foreign dignitary (not entirely a lie) and his loyal bodyguard (that's the lie). **This district of the city is much more widespread and expansive than any other portion of the city, with plots stretching, in some cases, upwards of 1000ft. *Theo and Ray arrive at the Ravinoff estate, a smaller property seemingly in disrepair from the storm damages. **They are greeted at the door by a rather rude gnome named Flimwick who refuses them entry on the basis that Lady Esmerelda is not seeing any visitors right now due to her condition. **Unhappy with this outcome Ray Dimension Doors Theo and himself into her bedroom on the second floor where they find Lady Ravinoff sitting there un-phased by the intrusion and a woman in a simple green dress, seemingly her hand maid. ***Both Lady Ravinoff and Carine (the woman by her side) are both beautiful and reserved. **Thankful for the return of "Jack" Theo and Ray are each rewarded with 20 platinum each and asked to deliver a gift to the Hawthorne Estate in the Nobles Quarter. **Theo and Ray are given a dark wooden box adorned with rubies as well as a small signet that should allow us entry to her estate no questions asked. *Ray and Theo arrive at the Hawthorne Estate which is much more expansive and well maintained than the Ravinoff home. **They are led to the garden and arrive to a large gazebo to see a Human woman in a white dress with blonde hair and fair skin who introduces herself as Lady Joyce Hawthorne. ***Sitting with her are two other individuals: ****Essar: An elven man with an eye patch and a formal military uniform. ****Varetti : A female halfling dressed in noble clothes and sitting on a booster seat. **Lady Hawthorne opens the box and inside is a severed head which looks identical to her own as well as a note which she reads. ***Theo makes out the word "SECRETS" written in large letters but can't see any more. **Insisting that Ray and Theo know too much Lady Hawthorne orders Essar to 'deal with' them ***Fights break out ****Ray scares Essar with an image of a soul-less form of himself confronting him, Hawthorne throws poison daggers, Theo shines a light in Hawthornes eye and her skin seems to shimmer before he decides to nuke the gazebo with a blazing ball of glory...Essar dies. *****Varetti misses 2 attacks and refers to Lady Hawthorne as "Greylord". ****Ray and Theo understanding they're outmatched decide to dimension door as far as possible but as previously mentioned...BIG ESTATES...so they are still within the outer gates and must run through the guard captain and five other guards in order to escape while there are approx. 20 guards chasing them from behind. *****Ray fears 3 of them then fears the other, leaving only the captain left to try and stop our heroes. After running past him as he missed multiple times thanks to Ray insulting his leadership style. Theo begins burning the door as Ray tries to hold off the guard captain (Who REALLY doesn't like listening to suggestions). *****Theo eventually burns through the door and on the same turn burns the guard captain to a crisp, grabbing his hat as a keepsake and Ray taking his sword (ultimately determined to be an intricately designed Vrintish weapon). *****Still being pursued by over a dozen guards Ray sees a noble woman walking her small dog on the street. Casting Friends Ray convinces her to go and help the guards with the newly set fire in the Gazebo, causing the guards to stumble around her in an attempt to not trample the woman. ******"It's not mind control you know. Just cause you cast Friends doesn't mean they have to listen it just gives you advantage on persuading them" ********Rolls a 30 to persuade* "Is that good enough for mind control now Alex?!?" *****After losing the guards Ray and Theo regroup and decide it would be smart to address Lady Ravinoff about the set up. ***Returning to the Ravinoff Manor, Ray and Theo knock on the door and walk in without invitation past Flimwick. ****Lady Ravinoff descends the stairs and seems somewhat surprised to see Ray and Theo alive. ****They explain the events of the delivery and asks for an explanation for the events. *****Theo manages to make Lady Ravinoff smile ever so slightly when making a joke about the Gazebo fire and she gestures to the ceiling. *****When Ray and Theo look up they see three women walking on the ceiling ready to strike at them. Those women have fangs (TOTES VAMPIRES) and among them is Carine. ****Lady Ravinoff is amused by Theo and Ray and decides that they may be of use in the future to work with since they have somewhat proven they can adapt and handle themselves. ****She leads the two out a secret exit in her wine cellar that connects to the Drainworks and bids them farewell for now. *****Theo and Ray discuss the events of the day on their walk back and consider if Ray has a shot with Vampire Carine or not moving forward. ******They're both cautiously optimistic. Category:Summary